Kuroko and I
by Fvvn
Summary: Kagami memungutnya di jalan.


**Kuroko and I**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**K+**

**Friendship**

**OOC, Pet!Kuroko, random plot, absurd**

.

.

.

Kagami punya kucing kampung berbulu abu-abu. Ia memungutnya di jalan, secara kebetulan. Saat itu langit begitu terik, dan Kagami baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Di persimpangan, ia dengar suara kucing yang mengerang, parau. Kagami mencari, dan suara itu memandunya pada sebuah pojok di antara tumpukan sampah di gang sempit yang becek dan bau. Kagami melihat buntalan berbulu lepek, abu, yang terjepit di antara bungkus-bungkus besar—tertimbun oleh sampah basah yang nyengat. Kagami menyingkirkan penghalang dengan tangan telanjang. Suara itu memanggilnya untuk yang kesekian. Kagami terpekur diam menatap kelereng biru sang kucing yang begitu jernih.

Dan tahu-tahu, ia pulang dengan seekor binatang di pelukan tangan.

.

.

Kagami trauma dengan anjing. Ia mendapatkan phobia ini berkat tantenya yang memelihara Labrador. Di suatu senja, Kagami diminta untuk membawa anjing itu jalan-jalan di taman—yang jujur saja, kelincahannya membuat Kagami kewalahan. Lebih-lebih saat anjing itu mendadak ganas dan berlari tiba-tiba kala Kagami sedang berdiri diam meminum air botolnya. Dengan refleks pas-pasan dan tangan terlilit oleh tali tuntun, Kagami terseret bodoh lalu jatuh dalam kondisi wajah yang membentur lantai—

dengan kotoran, di atasnya (mereka sedang jalan-jalan di taman khusus anjing)

Sejak saat itu, ia kurang akrab dengan hewan bergenus canis.

Entah kenapa Kagami teringat akan momen _absurd_ itu di tengah kegiatan memandikan kucing temuannya.

Walau penuh luka cakar di sekujur lengan dan baju yang basah, Kagami masih bisa bersiul tenang dan tetap mengurusi kucing itu sampai bersih bersinar.

.

.

Bulu-bulu yang basah itu dibalut oleh handuk kecil—lalu ditiup dengan hembusan angin dari kipas meja di rumahnya. Kucingnya mengerang makin kencang dan menancapkan cakar-cakar timbul pada lengan Kagami sebagai pegangan kuat. Walau sudah dihalangi oleh ketebalan handuk, tetap saja rasanya tajam.

.

.

Kagami kembali dari dapur dengan semangkuk susu putih. Kucing temuannya meringkuk di pojok gorden ruang tamu, membentuk buntalan dan tertidur dalam kehangatan. Kagami hanya meletakkan susu mangkuk itu di dekat sang kucing yang masih beristirahat.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Kagami melihat mangkuk susu kucingnya tandas, tak bersisa. Senyumnya merekah bak roti panggang.

Kucing itu mengikutinya saat Kagami mengambil mangkuk susu tersebut dan membawanya ke dapur untuk diisi ulang.

"Miaww."

Sekarang, Kagami punya teman untuk sarapan bersama. Dimana kucing itu menjilati susunya persis di bawah kaki Kagami yang sibuk mengunyah roti bakar.

.

.

Kagami terperanjat saat kucing itu memanjat meja dan duduk di atas buku PR-nya.

"Turun hei."

Kucing itu malah membulat jadi bola—tak menunjukkan gelagat untuk pergi, samasekali. Iris birunya memonitor Kagami saat lelaki itu menepak kepalanya sebagai tindak pengusiran.

"Aku tak bisa mengerjakan PR-ku. Ayolah!"

Kagami memainkan pensil di tangannya—mengetukkan ujung pensil tersebut ke meja, yang diluar dugaan memancing atensi sang kucing dimana ia bangkit, berlari menghampiri dan menggigit tangan Kagami yang meringis, kaget.

"Aw!"

Lagi-lagi, Kagami kurang refleks.

.

.

Ada suara yang mengganggu Kagami di tengah malam. Ia memutari ruang tamunya dan mencari darimana sumber suara itu berada.

Saat lampu menerangi ruang, Kagami melihat siluet mungil yang berdiri di atas sofa dan merusak permukaan kainnya dengan cakar panjang.

Kagami melotot. Ia berlari menghampiri sang pelaku dan mengangkat kucing tersebut di bagian tengkuk. Namun cakar-cakar yang menancap itu menahannya. Dan saat Kagami menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga,

Cakar-cakar itu meninggalkan jejak gores yang lebih panjang daripada kreasi sebelumnya.

Kagami pias, hendak menyentil telinga sang kucing namun batal saat kucing itu merangkak ke kakinya dan mengelus-elus Kagami.

"Miaww."

Kagami tertegun, menatap pada sosok mungil di bawahnya—yang begitu cerdik mencari perhatian darinya.

"...kau, lapar?"

"Miawww."

.

.

Kagami baru saja menyadari suatu hal.

Ketika kucing itu hilang tak berjejak di dalam rumahnya, Kagami bingung harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa.

"Heii."

_Hei?_

Kagami mengulangnya dalam hati. Rasanya terdengar tak nyaman memanggil tanpa nama.

"Hei—kucing?"

Terlalu datar. Kagami butuh nama yang seperti nama.

Ia memutari daerah bagian dalam rumah sambil bergumam dan berpikir.

Saat itu, matanya yang suci menangkap sesuatu—berbentuk tak lazim di pojok dekat pintu dapurnya yang bagaikan upil di langit-langit hidung.

Bulat, kecil.

"_..._Kuro—ko._"_

Berwarna hitam.

"KUROKO!" Kagami celingukan dengan wajah ganas tak tertolong, "Buang hajat sembarangan dasar kucing tak punya tata krama! KEMARI KAU, KUROKO!"

Dan Kagami kembali berkeliling mencari sang pelaku, berlatarkan api panas yang membara.

**Kuroko = kuro unko**

Dari sanalah, nama itu tercipta.

.

.

Kagami membuat kotak pasir khusus yang sengaja ia letakkan di _genkan_ rumahnya—jauh dari jangkauan ruang tamu dan dapur, tentu saja. Kucing yang saat itu sedang sibuk mencakari sofanya, terangkat oleh Kagami yang membawanya dan meletakkannya persis di depan kotak pasir (hasil kerajinan tangan sendiri) untuk diajari hal baru tentang kehidupan.

"Miaww."

Kucing itu hanya merespon pendek.

"Dengar, Kuroko."

"Miawww."

"Ini, toiletmu. Kalau kebelet, buangnya disini oke?"

telunjuk Kagami mengarah pada kotak pasir. Bola mata buntar kebiruan itu mengekor—malah sibuk memikirkan telunjuk Kagami yang kelihatan asyik untuk diterkam dan digigiti.

"Jangan eek di lantai seperti kemarin!" telunjuk itu berpindah tempat—menunjuk banyak pojok-pojok ruang dan pintu yang menjadi sasaran empuk pembuangan, "Di sofa juga tidak boleh! Pokoknya tempat lain haram kecuali kotak pasirm—GYAAA!"

Dan Kuroko sudah menggigit telunjuk Kagami yang bergoyang bagai rumput.

.

.

Pengajaran Kagami tidak sia-sia, rupanya.

Kotak pasir penuh dan lantai di rumah Kagami bebas dari kotoran. Kagami ber-_banzai_ ria dengan autisnya. Rupanya Kuroko cukup pintar dan bisa memahami keinginannya dengan baik—yang sungguh, hal itu membuat Kagami membatin bangga. Saking senangnya, jatah makan Kuroko sampai ditambah.

.

.

Rupanya, kesenangan itu tak bertahan cukup lama. Seolah Tuhan senang membuat Kagami nampak _moody_.

di suatu ketika, Kagami yang baru saja pulang dari eskul sorenya dengan peluh keringat dan rasa lelah, memindai adanya benda asing berwarna hitam yang bertengger menyebalkan di atas keset _welcome_-nya—seperti menantang Kagami dengan cengiran penuh ejek. Alis bercabang dua itu kini bercabang jadi empat.

"K-Kurokooooo!"

Teriakan akbar membuat sang kucing yang sibuk bergulungan di gorden ruang tamu sampai diam membeku, menatap ke ambang pintu dimana Kagami muncul dengan ekspresi badak dan langkah yang menggebu.

Kuroko berlari menghindar karena mencium adanya bahaya. Kagami mengejar.

Malam hari, Kagami baru saja menyadari bahwa kotak pasir itu belum dibersihkan—yang membuatnya jadi masuk akal, kenapa Kuroko kembali eek di lantai rumahnya.

.

.

Minggu yang cerah adalah hari yang baik bagi Kagami untuk—

Membuat kreasi pada pintu belakang rumahnya.

Ia membuat lubang kecil seukuran tubuh ramping sang kucing sebagai akses pintu darurat menuju taman belakang rumah.

Alasannya sederhana, supaya kalau-kalau Kagami lupa membersihkan kotak pasir itu, Kuroko bisa langsung cabut keluar dan mengubur eek-nya di halaman belakang.

"Nah Kuroko,"

"Pintu ini adalah akses menuju surga—"

Kuroko terlalu sibuk menatap pintu mini di balik kaki Kagami yang daunnya maju-mundur karena disenggol oleh jemari sang tuan rumah.

"Lihat? Kau bisa keluar masuk lewat sini."

Kagami mendorong tubuh Kuroko agar melewati pintu itu, namun sang kucing kembali masuk dengan terburu-buru.

Dan Kagami tidak tahu kenapa lagi-lagi ia digigit di bagian telunjuk.

.

.

Pulang dari _konbini_, Kagami disambut oleh Kuroko yang berdiri rapi di atas keset _welcome _dengan wajah lugu yang minta digigit.

"Oh—kau menungguku?"

Kucing itu mendekat dan mengendus-endus kantung belanjaan yang Kagami bawa. Sungguh jenius—batin Kagami takjub. Ia mengelus dagu sang kucing sambil membuka kantung belanjaannya di depan _genkan_ rumah, hari itu.

"Kau tahu kalau aku membeli makanan untukmu?"

"Miaww."

"Miawwww."

"Miaw!"

Dan sereal dituang ke mangkuk Kuroko yang kini ada dua.

Kuroko menyambut makanan barunya dengan antusias.

.

.

Rumah jadi terasa sepi.

Sejak dikenalkan oleh pintu, Kuroko jadi sering menghabiskan waktu mainnya di luar—yang kadang berujung ekstrem di mana pada suatu ketika kucing kecil itu menangkap burung gereja dan meletakkan bangkainya di halaman belakang.

Kagami mengurut jidat.

Rasa-rasanya ia sudah memberi makan Kuroko dengan teratur—tapi memang dasar kucing kampung, nalurinya untuk berburu begitu tajam nan legit.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, Kuroko kedatangan 'tamu' dari rumah tetangga—yang membuat Kagami cekikikan melihat kucing anggora mendekati Kuroko dengan agresif (tak peduli meski berat badan menghadang) namun buntalan abu-abu itu malah mendesis ganas dengan buntut yang berdiri—menandakan ketidaksukaan.

Esok dan keesokan harinya, kucing gendut itu masih bersikukuh untuk terus datang. Yang entah kenapa membuat kebiasaan main di luar Kuroko menjadi padam.

Di minggu yang cerah—saat Kagami sedang asik menonton televisi di ruang tamu, buntalan berbulu itu datang tiba-tiba dan membentuk bola di kaki Kagami. Memanfaatkan kulit Kagami sebagai sofa bersandarnya.

Kagami merasa janggal karena di cuaca secerah dan sebagus hari itu, biasanya sang kucing pergi keluar untuk berburu dan mencium rumput segar.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan kucing gendut itu yah?"

"Miawww."

Tapi sepertinya Kagami tahu, kenapa.

.

.

Kuroko yang berkelahi dengan sesama spesiesnya adalah kegiatan langka. Kagami yang saat itu sedang sibuk mencuci piring, sampai kelepasan dan piring di genggamannya terbanting kala suara-suara nyaring nan negatif dari kucingnya tertangkap di telinga.

"K-Kuroko?"

Kagami yang kaget langsung berlari keluar halaman belakang dan melihat kucing gendut—yang selama ini selalu mengganggu ketenangan kucingnya—tengah mendapat cakaran bertubi (dan sepihak) dari Kuroko yang murka.

Kucing gendut itu dilerai oleh Kagami, dan mengamuk digenggamannya—tapi karna terlalu gendut jadi sulit melepaskan diri. Kagami tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Maaf nona, tapi Kuroko sepertinya tidak menyukaim—"

Ucapan Kagami mampet.

Matanya sekejap berubah jadi titik saat tangannya tak sengaja menarik buntut si kucing gendut dan melihat sesuatu yang mengagetkan di bagian bokong sang kucing tersebut.

"...huwat."

Dua biji menggantung malu-malu. Alis Kagami menajam, emosi.

"Dasar kucing homo! Menjauhlah dari Kuroko!"

Kagami melempar keluar si gendut dari pagar rumahnya.

.

.

Guntur menggelegar di malam berlatar hujan tanpa siraman bintang. Kagami yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya sampai terbangun karena suara kilat yang hari itu menyambar-nyambar. Sebuah pohon tumbang—Kagami tahu hal itu, karena ia mendengar suara jatuh yang keras dan mengagetkan dari arah luar.

_**DARRR**_

Selimut tersingkat dari kaki-kaki Kagami, kemudian.

Karena tak betah, ia pun turun, berjalan ke lantai satu dan menemukan Kuroko yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Dengkurannya terdengar di tengah keheningan.

_**DARRR**_

Suara petir lalu membalasnya.

Kagami refleks memejamkan mata sesaat. Lalu celingukan beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia raih Kuroko dan membawanya pergi ke kamar. Larinya saat itu sampai tergopoh-gopoh.

_**DARRR**_

Petir masih terus mengisi suasana. Tak lelah memancarkan cahaya putih di luar jendela.

Tapi Kagami sudah tak peduli lagi. Karena sosok Kuroko yang mendengkur dan meringkuk hangat di dalam pelukannya memberi kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Kagami.

.

.

**Fin?**


End file.
